What is Love? Luck's Fanfiction
by AMSloveCookie
Summary: Memangnya Sanghyuk benar mencintai Ayahnya? Warning! Mature content ahead Incest relationship. Son! Sanghyuk Father!Taekwoon Top!Sanghyuk Bottom!Taekwoon Leo-Hyuk!
1. chapter 1

"Jung Sanghyuk..."

Sanghyuk menilik takut takut pada ayahnya yang di sebelahnya. Memegang stir dengan erat layaknya siap untuk mencekik seseorang.

Dihitung ini jam 23.51. Tengah malam.

Jalanan sepi, tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Orang-orang sudah seharusnya beranjak pada kamarnya dan berlanjut terjun pada dunia malamnya. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi kali ini mungkin tidak bagi dua orang di dalam mobil SRV dengan suasana tegang di dalamnya

Lampu merah.

Mobil berhenti

Desah napas kasar langsung terdengar dari kursi pemudi. Sanghyuk sontak menoleh, menatap ayahnya memijit pelipisnya pusing.

"Sanghyuk... Kau tahu ayah tidak pernah membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti ini"

Taekwoon memulai. Ia menghela napasnya lagi.

"Ayah sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang masalah pergaulanmu, pergi ke klub, mabuk, balapan, ayah tak keberatan. Dulu pun ayah seperti itu, well, lebih parah sebenarnya"

Counter masih menunjukkan angka 63...

Masih ada waktu untuk berbicara banyak, Taekwoon pikir. Mengambil napas lagi lalu melanjutkan. Kali ini bersitatap dengan sang anak.

"Maafkan ayah karena ayah tidak bisa bersamamu sepanjang waktu sejak... kepergian ibumu itu, mungkin harusnya aku ada disana, menenangkanmu, menjadi sosok ayah yang layak. Tapi... yang ayah lakukan adalah melarikan diri dengan dalih ingin menghidupimu seorang diri. Ayah terlalu berambisi, ayah tahu itu, sangat tahu itu...

Jadi ayah begitu menyesal saat memergoki kau dengan Hongbin ssi di klub tadi—"

"AYAH TAK TAHU YANG SEBENARNYA!!"

Taekwoon merematkan pegangan pada roda kemudinya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut. Di matanya Sanghyuk terlihat sangat sangat terganggu tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Wajahnya memerah padam, mata coklat yang biasa terlihat lembut berbalik menatapnya tajam. Bak bukan seorang Jung Sanghyuk yang Taekwoon kenal.

Lalu tak butuh beberapa lama untuk logika Sanghyuk berjalan kembali, pandangannya kembali melunak.

"Ayah tak tahu yang sebenarnya.." Sanghyuk mengulang, kali ini dengan oktaf lebih rendah, "A-Ayah tak tahu mengapa aku meminta Binnie hyung untuk membantuku, aku—"

"Lalu sebenarnya mengapa kau melakukan itu Sanghyuk ssi?! Mengapa?! Hah?!"

Ini kontradiksi

Lidah Sanghyuk seketika kelu dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan itu. Dihadapkan pada ayahnya yang akan menangis kapan saja.

Ini tidak boleh, tidak boleh sama sekali...

Pikirannya kosong, tak bisa merangkai kata, ataupun mengambil jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tepat.

Jika ia berbohong, maka semua ini akan menjadi lebih rumit, hubungannya dengan ayahnya akan semakin renggang

Dan ia sama sekali tak mau itu.

Tapi jika ia berkata yang sebenarnya...

Rasanya...

Tidak, tidak, memang itu harus dilakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Aku ingin... melampiaskan perasaanku yang tak terbalas pada seseorang," Sanghyuk berkata dengan satu hela napas, " dan kukira Binnie hyung adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku. Aku hanya tak bisa mengeluarkan orang itu dalam kepalaku, jadi aku meminta Binnie hyung untuk... membuat orang itu marah padaku, ternyata dia melakukannya seperti itu..."

Sanghyuk menilik sedikit pada mata kelam ayahnya, tersenyum yang sedikit lain, "Dan sepertinya berhasil..."

Entah kenapa ada rasa lega yang membuncah dalam diri Taekwoon, hingga ia melonggarkan pegangan kemudinya. "Kau menyukai seseorang, Sanghyuk? Astaga... soal asmara rupanya." Taekwoon berdecak.

Ah, Taekwoon melupakannya, Sanghyuk kecilnya telah dewasa. Dia sudah mengenal cinta dan sebagainya... dan tak bisa disangkal juga bahwa hormonnya mungkin sedikit berlebih. Kadang Taekwoon juga takut membayangkan sebenarnya, rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat

"Memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai sampai sebegitunya, Sanghyuk?"

Sanghyuk diam sebentar sebelum menggumam pelan. Taekwoon memajukan tubuhnya, ingin semakin jelas mendengar perkataan anaknya yang pelan.

"Ayah tak dengar, bisa—"

Tiba-tiba semua mendadak cepat bagi Taekwoon

Waktu

Udara

Panas

Semuanya

Taekwoon mendelik kaget menyadari posisinya saat ini. Kondisinya saat ini.

Hangat dari bibir seseorang menyapa bibirnya yang selama ini dingin. Tengkuknya kembali dielus, sekaligus dengan beberapa helai rambutnya. Menyalurkan hangat buatan kembali dalam dirinya. Diperlakukan hati hati dengan afeksi yang melimpah ruah.

Ia telah dicium.

Oleh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Oh God have mercy on me...

Tak butuh lama hingga menjadikan pagutan itu semakin dalam, hingga mempertemukan lidah, nyaris membuat Taekwoon merasa seperti akan pingsan. Sekilas saja karena sialnya lampu hijau sudah menyala, klakson mobil di belakang menyalak-nyalak.

Taekwoon segera menarik dirinya, mengatur napasnya buru-buru dan langsung menginjak pedal gas.

Pikiran kacau bukan main

Semua terasa bagaikan ilusi

Hangat ini. Perasaan basah ini.

Sanghyuk memandang jendela sepanjang sisa perjalanan, tak memandang ayahnya sama sekali. Sesekali mengusak kasar rambutnya dengan erangan frustasi.

Sedang Taekwoon mengatur napasnya terus menerus, sesekali mengusap-ngusap bibirnya yang basah dan sedikit memerah. Terus berusaha untuk menyetir dengan benar

Sepanjang perjalanan itu...

Debar jantung keduanya semakin berirama

Pun rasanya dosa mereka juga telah semakin bertambah

Taekwoon pada akhirnya mampu membuka satu lembaran rahasia milik Sanghyuk yang tersembunyi rapat.

Sayang, sepertinya adalah keputusan yang salah telah membukanya.


	2. chapter 2

Jika dipikirkan kembali

Jung Sanghyuk dan Jung Taekwoon bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus

Sanghyuk yang seperti itu dan Taekwoon yang seperti itu

Tak mungkin sepertinya mereka dikatakan mempunyai hubungan khusus dan dekat seperti Ayah-Anak pada umumnya

Semuanya bisa disalahkan pada jadwal kerja seorang vice manager sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang berangkat pagi pulang pagi, yang sialnya harus Taekwoon jalani bertahun-tahun sejak sang istri Jung Seohyeon menggugatkan cerai padanya

Meninggalkan Sanghyuk remaja, sendiri di rumahnya yang terlalu besar untuk usianya, beserta dengan para pekerja rumah yang terlalu 'rempong' mengurusinya.

Beruntung walau dengan kondisi yang acak adul seperti itu, Sanghyuk berhasil bertahan menjadi anak baik yang sesuai dengan idaman orang tua lainnya

Tak terhitung berapa banyak penghargaan mendekam pada lemari kaca ruang tengah mereka, mengukir nama Sanghyuk disana

Juga Sanghyuk tidak terjerumus pada barang-barang penjual kenikmatan sementara yang sekarang marak diantara teman-temannya

Walau kadang anak itu sering pergi ke suatu klub malam di kota tapi entahlah ia tidak pernah pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat atau dengan uang rekeningnya habis total

Jung Sanghyuk itu anak baik, semua orang tahu itu.

Kecuali ayah kandungnya sendiri


	3. chapter 3

Sejauh yang seorang lelaki berkepala tiga akhir seperti Taekwoon ingat. Anak lelaki tunggalnya itu mempunyai tawa yang polos, mata coklat yang berbinar cerah, dan tubuh ringan yang mampu diangkat setinggi mungkin. Mempunyai sikap yang baik dan berpendidikan.

Dan rasanya…

Taekwoon tak pernah ingat mempunyai Sanghyuk yang seperti ini.

Taekwoon tak pernah ingat rambut Sanghyuk tertata rapi dan bermodel seperti anak muda jaman sekarang, tidak berantakan karena tidak mau disisir lagi

Senyumannya masih manis tapi ia tak ingat bahwa guratan tampan juga terlukis disana

Tak ingat, mata coklat untuk sekarang bisa memancarkan berbagai macam emosi selain bahagia dan sendu

Mata itu jika dipikir lagi, dalam, dan menyenangkan. Serasi dengan surainya dan senyumnya

Mempermanis sekaligus menawankan.

Taekwoon yakin sekali Sanghyuk adalah benar anak ibunya, tak ada mata dan rambut jelaga yang serupa dengan dirinya

Tapi tentu saja, percampuran dirinya dalam diri Sanghyuk membuat pemuda itu maskulin, dan mata yang sedikit tajam sama seperti dirinya

Ah, ya, mata tajam itu.

Kali ini sedang menelusuri dirinya, menelanjanginya pelan-pelan dari atas sampai bawah. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding hebat.

—dan harap catat, ini bukanlah sekedar ungkapan, ini benar adanya,

"Ngh—H-Hentikan Sanghyuk—Ah!"

Dan disini dia

Tak ada kain pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kedua tungkai telah terbuka lebar, menampakkan apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Dan saat itu juga ia melemparkan seluruh badannya pada matras akibat rasa geli yang sontak saja menjalar pada saat pangkal pahanya dikecup perlahan, disesap, diraba-raba penuh perasaan.

Oh, tunggu rupanya ada sesuatu yang terbangun tak beberapa lama setelahnya.

"Ayah… ternyata cukup sensitif ya?"

Sang ayah mengeluarkan erangannya lagi sedang sang anak dengan sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang terbangun tersebut, lalu membentuk pola lingkaran sembari tersenyum puas.

Pria berumur itu pun juga lupa mengapa ia bisa sampai pada tahap seperti ini.

Sejujurnya ia tak mau seperti ini

Seingatnya ia sempat berargumen lagi dengan anaknya, tubuh bergetar hebat,ia ketakutan dan juga sedih bukan main. Bertanya-tanya mengapa anaknya bisa menyukainya yang notabenenya adalah ayahnya sendiri? Gagalkah dia sebagai seorang pembimbing? Hingga anaknya punya kelainan seksual yang sangat tabu seperti ini?

Ayah, ayah, jangan menangis kumohon, ayah. Jangan menangis… aku yang salah bukan ayah…

Dan sang anak hanya bisa membelai wajah sang ayah sembari mencium kedua pelupuk matanya, bersujud meminta maaf di bawah kaki ayahnya.meninggalkan sang ayah hanya semakin dirundung rasa bersalah yang sama mendalamnya.

Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… Kumohon… maafkan aku

Namun, aku sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan perasaan ini Ayah

Ketahuilah ini tulus dari lubuk hatiku… Ayah tahu sendiri bahwa perasaan dari hati manusia itu tak pernah salah…

"Tidak Sanghyuk, itu bukan rasa cinta…", Taekwoon menjawab dengan getaran.

Itu hanya rasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemanimu karena kau… kau… kesepian…

"Lalu, kalau begitu bisakah ayah beri tahu bagaimana cinta itu sebenarnya? Bisakah? Ayah, jawab aku, ini perasaan apa kalau bukan kagum dan cinta? Ya, memang aku kesepian, tapi kenapa aku harus merasakan ini pada ayah? Ayah, tolong jawab!"

Seketika kelu. Taekwoon sama sekali tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Pun Taekwoon memang merasa kehilangan perasaan itu semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu bahkan sebelum Seohyeon menggugatkan untuk berpisah.

Taekwoon tak bisa memberi tahu.

Tapi Taekwoon yakin bahwa yang dilakukan Sanghyuk benar-benar—

Cup…

Sekali lagi Taekwoon memejamkan matanya takut-takut, Sanghyuk mendekatinya, mendekatkan wajah padanya sembari memegang dagu miliknya, memaksa—mengintimidasi dirinya untuk tunduk dan meleleh pada sapuan bibir tipisnya sekali lagi.

"Begini, Ayah bilang, Ayah normal?"

Mencium lagi, perlahan membuka pintu rumah mereka, mendorong mereka untuk mendapatkan privasi hanya untuk mereka berdua saja malam ini.

—salah.


End file.
